Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for executing image processing for image data, a processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of processing are performed as object detection in an image and image processing. Especially known is a method that combines detection and image processing so that a person in an image is detected, and various kinds of correction processing are then performed for the detected person. The method combining detection and image processing is very effective because the user need not manually set the target of image processing, for example, a person's face. According to this method, it is possible to automatically detect a person's face and perform image processing such as skin retouch, red-eye correction, mole removal, and person recognition for the detected face. It is also possible to trim the image so as to leave the automatically detected person's face.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-225720 describes an image trimming apparatus for setting a trimming region including a face in an image including the face. The center position of the face is detected based on a detection result by a face detection means, and the trimming region is set about the center position.
In the object detection method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-225720, however, when the detection result reliability level is set high, only an object of high reliability level is detected. Hence, an “undetected error” that means missing the detection target occurs. On the other hand, when the detection result reliability level is set low, an object of low reliability level is detected as well. Hence, a “detection error” that means detecting an object different from the detection target occurs. If an undetected error or a detection error occurs at the time of object detection, subsequent image processing is performed for an unintended image.